Ojou'sama
by ArmorBlade
Summary: A breaking point has come and Konoka reaches out to grasp her own future, but will it really be as simple as that? "I won't let them take you away from me, Set-chan"


This is a challenge fic entry for the Mostly Lucky Star Forum, _two characters on the run _as the theme and these two immediately came to mind.

Do mind that yes though this is a fic challenge entry, I do intend to continue it later on when I have some free time and flesh out a long proper story from it.

K+ for now for mild implication of yuri, T later on possibly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojou-sama<strong>

_It's Called Eloping_

o-o-o

"So there's little chance of reversing this then."

There was a dull silence about the Dean's office, even the echo to the solemn words were swallowed before time could fully grasp their existence. There was no question in them, only finality to accept the matter at hand. One of the two conversing sighed wearily into gnarled aged hands.

"…I'm afraid so, there is now only a choice to be made regarding where to send Sakurazaki, when the time comes."

"Should we…tell her beforehand?"

"No. Keep watch for further developments…and certainly mention nothing to my grand-daughter. I will instruct her to be on her guard of the…possibility."

The younger man in the room closed his eyes, one hand ever remaining in his pocket while pulling a drag on the cigarette with the other. "Give a subtle warning to Konoka-chan, but not Sets-"

"She would only immediately leave, wasting her time trying to grasp with what she truly is. I do not much care how close she has become to my grand-daughter, stubbornly interfering with the omiais and ignoring some of the tasks we have requested of her, but this little time remaining I will grant them."

Bitter words easily soaked away by void, not even the ticking of a clock sounded. The silent prelude of something grim.

"…Understood."

o-o-o

The door to the dorm hallway eased open with the tiniest of nudges. A set of warm chocolate brown eyes matching the figure's equally toned bangs peered out with mischief at what they found beyond.

"Good morning, Set-chan~!"

"M-Morning, Ojou-sama." The dark haired girl jumped and quickly bowed to her charge, and best friend, Konoka.

"You weren't waiting in the hall for long were you?"

"No, Ojou-sama. I just came back from morning practice." Setsuna remained bowed, the ever-present clothed scabbard of her nodachi sword clearly visible strapped to her back.

"Oh really~?" Sang an additional voice from within the dorm room as Konoka's roommate Asuna popped her red head around the corner. "She's been out there since I first left for my delivery route, and still was when I got back."

Setsuna immediately straightened and began to fret. "You said you wouldn't say anything!"

"Whatever, just admit that you're going back to your paranoid guard mode or something."

"Shall we get going then, Set-chan?"

"Oh right, you two were going shopping today."

"You wanted to come with?"

"No no, I need to catch up on this project for Takahata-sensei and stick around until Negi wakes up so he doesn't panic seeing how late in the morning it is."

That grabbed Setsuna's attention. Though their teacher granted was but a ten year old boy, the mage in training was one of the hardest working people any of them had ever known. "Shouldn't sensei be sparing with Ku-Fei all through the morning?"

Konoka shrugged. "I talked to Ku-Fei-san earlier and she understood. It's the weekend, let him sleep in for once."

"Alright I'll let him be, least he didn't try cuddling up in my bed again last night." Mulled Asuna.

Her roommate let off a light giggle, before inclining her head that sent her neatly trimmed hair in a small wave forward. "Okay, we'll be heading out. Bye, Asuna."

The door closed and Asuna was left standing in the foyer. "…what was with the bow?"

She hadn't been the only one to notice that the parting wasn't one of the cheerful girl's casual waves. Setsuna could see a touch of steel behind her friend's eyes as they walked side by side down the hall.

"Ojou-sama…?"

"…you got enough sleep last night, right Set-chan?"

"Yes, Ojou-sama. I get enough."

o-o-o

Once the two had left Mahora academy and into the city proper, the bumpy start to their day had been forgotten and the carefree time they spent together allowed them some comfort of the usual. That one was not a princess and the other not as her body guard, but as close friends as they had always been.

Though Setsuna was never one much for shopping, there was no stopping Konoka once she got started. Dragging her into plenty of places and getups she'd rather embarrassingly admit looked okay on her, with no one else would she allow this to be shared with.

A cookware store, several clothes departments, a sporting goods, a quick lunch. The list went on.

"You can carry all that, right?"

"Hm, yes Ojou-sama." The black haired girl hefted the several bags firmly. Actually it was a good deal less than what her friend normally bought on these outings.

"Seeet-chaaaaan! Remember we're out on our own!"

"S-Sorry… Konoka."

"Good, just one place left then~" Konoka spun in front of a certain store. "Does Set-chan need new undies?"

The other girl froze at the sight of all the lingerie models lined up along the store front windows, a little steam rising from her ears. Of course each trip had to include the really embarrassing stop. "O-O-Ojou-sama!"

o-o-o

"Were some of those really necessary…" Setsuna sighed exhausted as at last they found a seat on the train.

"But Set-chan looked so pretty!" Konoka gushed, reaching inside one of the bags to even pull one of them out. "See? I even bought them for you anyway!"

"Ojou-sama!" Her bodyguard quickly yet gently forced the item back within the depths of the evil bag, glancing about to see if anyone else had seen with a scarlet blush. "You didn't have to…"

The train began to pick up speed as it made for its short jaunt between stations, their school would be at the second station. After the full day's events and having gotten up so early, Setsuna was starting to feel pleasantly at rest and began to nod off.

"Go ahead Set-chan, I'll wake you up in five minutes."

"Mm, okay." Her head tilted further back until she rested against the glass, then slowly drifted onto Konoka's shoulder.

The chocolate haired girl only smiled, at first with mirth and then shadowed by something bitter. Her guardian and friend to be so tired during the day and unaware of their position was proof she hadn't gotten much sleep at all. Set-chan was a trained warrior of the Gods Cry art, could probably go on for days straight fighting. What had the magical organizations been forcing her to do to be like this?

And it wasn't for lack of trying to find out either. Just the day prior she had been called to the Dean's, her grandfather's office, it was one of the few times that an omiai was not the matter of discussion.

_"This has something to do with Set-chan, doesn't it grandfather." _

_Few ever witnessed a truly angry Konoka Konoe, and most often her own grandfather was the one on the sharp edge of those glares. She may have been a silly, cheerful, cute and otherwise normal teenager, but when it came to family matters and especially this man before her, she was anything but dumb. Any mention about her security without Set-chan present meant it concerned her personal bodyguard and friend. _

_But there came no retort, perverted nor proper, but instead a tired sigh. It was one of defeat. And it was with the remorseful look in his eye when meeting her bane, no omiai games, no political façade, just raw honesty, that put away her front as well. His words this time were to be listened to through and through. Not as headmaster, not as leader of a magical organization, but as her caring grandfather._

_"You are aware of Sakurazaki-san's background – and I do not fault her on that status" he held up a hand to stay her rebuke "…yet that is the reason I must bring up this point. There is a reason why half-demons are viewed as they are in our world."_

Gently Konoka stroked the side ponytail of her friend's hair as she observed her sleeping, also easing out the hair tie that kept it up in her recognizable style. One of the few things the girl allowed to be personal about herself.

_"Her demon blood will awaken, rather soon. As full demon it would not be such an issue, and we had thought the seal in her would balance out her human side…however…"_

_The elder man paused as if rethinking whether to trudge on._

_"Have you per chance noticed anything… different lately about Sakurazaki? Refusing to leave your immediate presence for any length of time, insisting others - even friends - to keep their distance from you? Becoming…uncomfortably close?"_

She couldn't help but frown for a moment, shaking her head clear and instead refocusing on the sweetly slumbering girl. This is how she liked Set-chan anyway, always at her side.

_"…Not at all"_

"I won't let them take you away from me, Set-chan."

And that was exactly was she was going to do, starting right at this moment. They had just passed their stop and she had no intention of getting off soon.

This day hadn't been for nothing nor normal in the least. It had been planned ever since that meeting with grandfather; trying a sleeping spell on Negi-sensei that would leave him snoozing through the entire day, hinting to her roommate Asuna that Takahata's art project was due this week and not next week like it really was, slipping the two of them onto the express line rather than the inter-city line, and of course the shopping for their new clothes. Packing a few suitcases would have been quite suspicious.

Did she have to do all this on her own, or so be so sneaky about it? No, but it was more than that.

Even though any trouble could be solved and sorted out by their class led by Negi-sensei, there were also the little things in her own personal life that couldn't be solved with magic or communicating her wishes to the family. Konoka, despite being a very tidy and optimistic person, actually very much didn't like the aspect of responsibility. That was, responsibility thrust unto her shoulders that had always been unwanted and in her opinion outdated to expect her to carry them forth by marrying into a potential alliance.

No, she would take on a different set of responsibilities, for what she was about to do, and would continue to in order to forge her own path. That went double for her best friend's sake as well, for Setsuna's _entire_ _life_ had been ruled and ruined by the skewed view of responsibly. It was time that their roles were reversed, she now would be the one to care for the both of them.

o-o-o

Some time passed, the black haired girl unsure how much really as she sprung up in her seat. The train was still clacking along, but gone was the city and instead surrounded by trees and fields. There was also however always a subtle difference in the light of a sunset, and a sunrise. And Setsuna was certainly familiar with sunrises.

"…Konoka?"

The girl beside her giggled awkwardly, knowing she might be in a spot of trouble.

"It's called eloping~ romantic ne?"

"…Eh! ?"

* * *

><p>And thus comes into question which of them is truly the one going crazy. Or that maybe it's both, for love itself is crazy and taken to any length imagninable.<p>

As said, I do have more to this that is in note form, but for now shall remain a oneshot. Some of the more serious moods should give a nice hint for now. If there are any issues or enthusiasm you would like to share, feel free to review however honestly you wish.


End file.
